ichigoandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan (FRUITYNITE)
Jordan (AKA Ace, Fruity, Brew), is widely considered the popular member if I&F, and the ladies man. He thinks he is the wisest among I&F, though nobody may agree with him. He tends to have his icon set as a woman that he is sexually attracted to. He is considered the player of the group since he has a track record of getting more girls than anyone else. Jordan was on the complete opposite side of YouTube in 2008. He was an anti-troll who had a history of fighting with the Unholy Alliance. He went by the alias "InnocentYoshi", which is now a suspended account on YouTube ever since the leader of the Unholy Alliance hacked his account. In 2011, he returned to YouTube with the username "thehomebrewchanel". He began chatting on a popular YouTube channel, where he started out as a nobody. The first person he ever talked to was Ichigo10469, though he was not the first person Ichigo had talked to. He slowly became more respected when he became friends with the Super Skarmory Trio (Ichigo, Gemini, and Azza). In 2012, Jordan moved to the PIMPNITE chat and met the main PIMPNITE chatters, including names such as SnurfSnarf, PKMNTrainerXtreme, and his fellow I&F member and Smash Bros. and Zelda player, Screptile25, also known as Clops/Wingar. Jordan became a very respected chatter on that chat, and went from thehomebrewchanel to FRUITYNITE. Not too long after he made this account, Clops and the unnamed troll group hacked his thehomebrewchanel account because of his quarrels with the group, which resulted in his permanent move to FRUITYNITE. Jordan was salty when his account was hacked (again), but he decided to quit trolling and move on to another hobby, which he found himself to be skilled at. He decided to pursue GFX (Graphic Design), which he is now considered the best GFX artist from PIMPNITE's chat. He then went on to reach almost 1,000 subscribers just my making GFX speedrun videos. Unfortunately, in late 2012, YouTube went through a dramatic channel change, which ended his career for making backgrounds. To this day, he casually makes wallpapers. The Super Skarmory Trio are no longer friends with each other, and Jordan remains friends with only Gemini, for Ichigo doesn't consider anyone a friend on the internet. Smash Bros. Like Grimm, Evan, and Clops, Jordan is into the Smash Bros. community, keeping himself and others up to date as well as joining in smash related conversations, however his true skills are relatively unknown because he has never placed in a tournament or been know to participate in any official smash event, though he claims to have placed 5th place at a local brawl tournament in Ann Arbor. Jordan is a player who plans to counter 20xx. He mains Marth and Falco in Melee and refuses to fall to Fox. His favorite players to watch are P4K EMP | Mew2King (Marth), VGBC | Hax (Captain Falcom) and EG | PPMD (Falco). Additional Information Jordan is unofficially dubbed "The Casenova of I&F" largely due to his skills in successfully communicating with the opposite sex. Jordan is also a member of The Cool Kids. I&F is enemies with The Cool Kids, but that doesn't stop him from being in both groups. Jordan is widely known for his extreme obsession with Victoria Justice, having over 100 pictures of her saved in a folder on his computer. She is the girl in the icon.